Frances Ridley Havergal
Frances Ridley Havergal (December 14, 1836 - June 3, 1879) was an English poet and hymnist. Life Havergal, the youngest child of Rev. William Henry Havergal (1793-1870) by his 1st wife Jane, was born at her father's rectory at Astley, Worcestershire. From early years she showed exceptional intellectual power, but owing to her delicate health systematic study was discouraged. She wrote verses from the age of 7 with remarkable fluency, and her poems were soon admitted into Good Words and the best religious periodicals.Bayne, 180. In 1852 she accompanied her father and his 2nd wife to Germany; studied for more than a year in the Louisenschule at Düsseldorf and in the family of a German pastor at Obercassel; and returned to England in December 1853. In 1865–6 she revisited Germany, and took the opinion of the musician Hiller on her musical talents. Hiller saw talent in her melodies, and highly praised her harmonies. Throughout her life she energetically engaged in religious and philanthropic work. Her religious poetry became exceedingly popular in evangelical circles, and her hymns are to be found in all collections. Her father died suddenly in 1870, and she prepared for the press a new edition of his Psalmody. On her stepmother's death in 1878, she moved from Leamington to South Wales, near the Mumbles, where she died 3 June 1879. Writing Havergal published collections of her poems and hymns in many separate volumes; the earliest is dated 1870. Among them were ‘The Ministry of Song,’ published probably in 1870, 5th edition, 1874; ‘Under the Surface,’ 1874; ‘Loyal Responses,’ 1878; ‘Life Chords,’ 1880; ‘Life Echoes,’ 1883; ‘Coming to the King,’ 1886. These were finally reissued by her sister, M.V.G. Havergal, in two volumes of Poetical Works, 1884. Havergal also wrote many small devotional tracts and narratives in prose, all marked by the same earnest and practical piety. In her poetical work there is a lack of concentration, and a tendency to meaningless repetition of phrase, but some of her hymns are excellent, and will permanently preserve her name. Her autobiography was published in Memorials of Frances Ridley Havergal, by her Sister, M.V.G. Havergal, 2nd edition, 1880. The influence of this book has been as remarkable as that of Miss Havergal's poems. It presents a striking picture of an unusually eager, if somewhat narrow, spiritual life. Recognition Havergal College, a private girls' school in Toronto, is named after Frances Havergal. The composer Havergal Brian (1876-1972) changed his first name as a tribute to the Havergal family. Publications Poetry *''The Ministry of Song. London: Christian Book Society,1869; New York: D.C. Lent, 1872; London: James Nisbett, 1872. *Under the Surface: Verse. London: James Nisbet, 1874. *Loyal Responses; or, Daily melodies for the King's servants. London: James Nisbet, 1878; New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1880; Rio, WI: Havergal Trust, 2003. *Life Mosaic: The ministry of song, and Under the surface. London: James Nisbet, 1879. *Under His Shadow: The last poems of Frances Ridley Havergal. New York: Anson D.F. Rudolph, 1879; London: James Nisbet, 1879. *''Threefold Praise, and other pieces. Toronto: Willard Tract Depository, 1880. *''Bells Across the Snow. London: Cassell, 1880; New York: E.P. Dutton, 1880. *Life Chords: Comprising "Zenith," "Loyal Responses," and other poems. London & Edinburgh: James Nisbet, 1880. *Poetical Works'' (edited by Msria V.G. Havergal & Frances Anna Shaw). Toronto: A.G. Watson / Willard Tract Depository, 1880. *''Compensation, and other devotional poems. New York: Anson D.F. Randolph, 1881. *Swiss Letters and Alpine Poems'' (edited by J. Miriam Crane). New York: Anson D.F. Randolph, 1881. *''Poems. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1881. *Life Echoes'' (illustrated by Baroness van Cramm). London& Edinburgh: Nisbet & Co., 1883. *''Poems: Second series. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1885. *Songs of Christmas. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1885. *Coming to the King: Hymns''. London: J.E. Hawkins, 1886; New York: E.P. Dutton, 1886. *''Sunbeams from the Golden Land. Boston: H.H. Carter & Karrick, 1886. *''Forget Me Nots of Promise: texts from Scripture and verses London: Marcus Ward & Co, 1894. Non-fiction *''My King; or, Daily thoughts for the King's children. New York: Anson D.F. Rudolph, 1876; Toronto: Toronto: A.G. Watson Willard Tract Depository, 1876; London: Eyre & Spottiswoode, 1876; Rio, WI: Havergal Trust, 2003. *Royal Commandment; or, Morning thought for the King's servants. London: James Nisbet, 1877; New York: Anson D.F. Randolph, 1878; Rio, WI: Havergal Trust, 2003. *Royal Bounty; or, Evening thoughts for the King's guests. London: James Nisbet, 1877; New York: E.P. Dutton, 1883; Rio, WI: Havergal Trust, 2003. *The Royal Invitation; or, Daily thoughts on coming to Christ. London: James Nisbet, 1878; New York: E.P. Dutton, 1879; Rio, WI: Havergal Trust, 2003. *Kept for the Master's Use. New York: American Tract Society, 1879; Chicaco: Donahue, Henneberry, 1879. *Starlight Through the Shadows, and other gleams from the King's Word'' (edited by Maria V.G. Havergal). London: James Nisbet, 1881; New York: F.H. Revell, 1881. *''My King and His Service. Philadelphia: H. Altemus, 1892. Juvenile *Bruey: A little worker for Christ. London: James Nisbet, 1873; New York: Anson D.F. Randolph, 1880. *The Four Happy Days. London: James Nisbet, 1874. *Little Pillows, or Goodnight Thoughts for Little Ones. London: James Nisbet, 1875. *Morning Bells; or, Waking thoughts for little ones. London: James Nisbet, 1875. *Streamlets of Song for the Young. London & Edinburgh: Nisbet & Co., 1887. *''Morning Stars; or, Names of Christ for His little ones. London: James Nisbet, 1879. Collected editions *''Red Letter Days: A memorial and birthday book. New York: Anson D.F. Randolph, 1879. *''Ben Brightboots, and other true stories, hymns, and music. London: James Nisbet, 1882. *''Golden Thoughts: From the life and work of Frances Ridley Havergal. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1892. Edited *Havergal's Psalmody and century of chants, from "Old Church Psalmody", "Hundred Tunes" & unpublished manuscripts of the late W.H. Havergal. London: Robin Cocks, 1871. **''Havergale's Psalmody abridged. Paisley, UK: J. & R. Parlane / London: Houston & James Nisbet, 1873. *''Songs of Grace and Gloryy: Hymnal and musical treasures of the Church of Christ from many centuries'' (edited with Charles Busbridge Snepp). London: James Nisbet, 1876. Letters *''Letters by the Late Francis Ridley Havergal'' (edited by Maria V.G. Havergal). New York: Anson D.F. Rudolph, 1885; London: James Nisbet, 1885; Toronto: S.R. Briggs, 1885. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Frances Ridley Havergal, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 25, 2013. See also * List of British poets * List of English-language hymnists References * . Wikisouce, Web, Feb. 11, 2017. *''Frances Ridley Havergal'' Janet Grierson, The Havergal Society, Worcester 1979 ISBN 0-9506544-0 X *''Frances Ridley Havergal's Last Week'' (1879) Maria Vernon Graham Havergal *''Memorials of Frances Ridley Havergal'', by her Sister (1880) M. V. G. Havergal, including an autobiography *''Florence Nightingale, Frances Ridley Havergal, Catherine Marsh, Mrs Ranyard'' (1885) Lizzie Alldridge *''Frances Ridley Havergal: a full sketch of her life'', (1904) Edward Davies *''Women who have worked and won : the life-story of Mrs. Spurgeon, Mrs. Booth-Tucker, F.R. Havergal, and Pandita Ramabai'' (1904) Jennie Chappell *''In Trouble and in Joy: Four Women Who Lived for God'', (2004) Sharon James, ISBN 0852345844. Biographies of Margaret Baxter (1639–1681), Sarah Edwards (1710–1758), Anne Steele (1717–1778) and Frances Ridley Havergal * Francis Ridley Havergal - Opened Treasures : 366 Choice Meditations - Loizeaux Bros, New York, 1979 Notes External links ;Poems * "Bells Across the Snow" *"I Gave My Life for Thee" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 * from "The Thoughts of God" ("They say there is a hollow") * [http://www.wholesomewords.org/poetry/havergal.html Selections from The Ministry of Song] *Frances Havergal at Hymnary (profile & 207 hymns) ;Books * ;Audio / video *Frances Ridley Havergal at YouTube ;About *Havergal, Frances Ridley in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] *Frances Ridley Havergal at Literary Heritage West Midlands *Frances Ridley Havergal at Cyber Hymnal *Frances Havergal biographies at Christian Biography Resources * Havergal, Frances Ridley ;Etc. *The Havergal Trust Category:1836 births Category:1879 deaths Category:People from Malvern Hills (district) Category:English Anglicans Category:English poets Category:English hymnwriters Category:Women poets Category:English women writers Category:Deaths from peritonitis Category:Hymnists Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Poets Category:Christian poets